The Temptress
by Ally Flavia
Summary: This happens after the movie, everyone is alive. Vergara is sent to help the now King Arthur defend his new kingdom, but her reputation follows her everywhere, how far will she go for freedom, and at what cost will she stop at to get it?
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

Vergara walked threw the halls of the fortress, her hips swaying back and forth from the movement, and making the guards take a lingering look at her bottom, her reputation as a cold-hearted temptress preceded her everywhere she went, but it wasn't her fault that the Goddess Aphrodite bestowed her with such beauty, eyes as blue as the ice that drifted to the north of the Roman Empire in the winter, and hair as dark brown, as the richest mahogany seat the emperor would sit on himself. Her nose was perfect, it did not stick out for her face like most of the other Roman girls, but it curved out in a dainty point at the end, high cheek bones and lips as big as Russia, and they were red like the blood that she spilled almost daily, she had a natural blush on her face although it was not rosettes. Her body was not too skinny nor was it fat she had more curves on her body, than what it took to get to the Parthenon, and for her beauty she has both blessed and cursed.

She was given a choice because of her beauty, become a concubine for emperors, or make another choice, she choose the least likely answer, she chose to become a warrior. It took her years but now at the age of 19 she was a force to be reckoned with, she mastered falconry, archery and sword fighting, she knew how to ride a horse and she did acrobatics. She loved trees and so she thought for good measure teach herself how to climb and swing, she was a master in how to kill and how not to be killed, she even knew the very new art of self-defense from Chinese warriors, and middle eastern ones as well.

She made her own clothes for her benefit, she didn't want to wear the ugly breeches men had on, nor did she want the tight fit of a women's tunic confining her. She invented a stretchy type of breeches and made slices to her long skirts so the slits stopped just above her pelvis, and she worn a tube-top like wrap around her chest, that generously showed of her middle and stomach area as well has her rather slightly large bosom, she was a temptress so why try and hide it she thought? Her shoes we typical boots that slipped under her stretchy breeches, she hated having to wrap up boots like some preferred. She worn her hair in a high slicked back tail; unlike the typical fashion of a bun that the women sported, but she didn't care she was not like any women she had ever heard of.

Vergara reached the massive double doors of the generals' inner offices, _this had better be good, I wanted to sleep in today._ She pushed them open to reveal it was only the General and Bishop Germanius in attendance.

"Aww our favourite warrior has come at last please sit down Vergara." He motioned to the seat next to him, _holy man my ass, _she thought to herself.

She bowed, curtsying wasn't her style, and sat down, the General and the Bishop both sat down and the General started talking, "How were your travels to the east Bishop"?

"Quite good, the Raja of India had many wise words for Rome and its people, and the silks and spices he gave me were a much appreciated gesture."

"I'm glad that the tartars did not harm your holiness" said Vergara from under down cast eyes.

"Yes my knights were there to protect me, like they were taught to, all went well……" there was an uncomfortable silence, the General shifted nervously.

"I'm sorry your holiness but what was this meeting regarding Vergara about"?

"Aw, yes Vergara I was in Brittany two years ago, while the Romans were pulling out, and one of the great knights became king, I believe his name was Artorious Castus."

_Arthur_, thought Vergara, the man whose name made its way down to the lowliest peasant in the dingiest of taverns, she had heard and unlike most women read about the exploits of her comrades in the north, and this Arthur was a favourite story among them. The source of his strength was his sword, _now that I'd like to see_.

"You see as we left a last stand was made towards the Saxons who wanted the land, and of course we defeated them, but it seems that they have regrouped and King Arturus needs help, so before you may be set free, I am sending you to Brittany to help defend King Artorious and his men against the regrouping Saxons at Hadrian's Wall, do this and your freedom is granted."

"But I must serve 15 years, Bishop I am not ungrateful that you bestow me with this honour, but I do not want to backstab my empire by not serving out my full term."

"My dear you are a women, and women were not meant to fight, they were meant to bear children, I am letting you go so you may return, and increase Rome's population, as the Bible says 'Go forth and multiply'"

He gave her a look that a father would give his child when he had their life planned out for them. And she was ready to tear the man to holy shreds; the General must have seen it because he interjected before she could do something that would send her to the dungeons.

"When does she leave your holiness"? She gave him a thankful look.

"Now, you must pack your things, you will ride to the North of Gaul where a boat will take you to Brittany, and you will ride the rest of the way to Hadrian's Wall."

She got up from her seat, bowed and kissed his holinesses hand, than glided through the doors and ran to her chambers. She didn't have it bad, her rooms could rival some of the nobles, she knew she only received half the things she did because she was beautiful. She packed all of her clothes, and put extra straps on her thighs and on and under her calves, she placed daggers and throwing knives everywhere on her body lifting her leg up high so she could shove things in, even in her breasts, she was going to be with barbarians who knew what could happen. She threw a dark green cloak on that covered her face, after she made sure she had half the weapons room on or underneath her, she did a final check of her own room. Not knowing if this was to be the last time she ever saw her room or Rome again. She sighed, locked the doors and stood with her back towards them and her arms behind her.

"By all the Gods, or God keep me safe among these heathens, and this long journey ahead of me." She prayed as she looked up to the heavens, she then placed the hood over her face and walked her way to the stables with not so much as even glance back at her home.


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY I ONLY OWN VERGARA BUT NOT ONE LINE IN PARTICULAR THAT SHE SAYS.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

_What a miserable place this is_, thought Vergara angrily to herself, she was a soldier and they didn't ever really complain, but this was different, it had taken almost two months to reach the tip of Gaul, to catch that boat, and now she was riding once again to Hadrian's Wall, and it had been raining non-stop since she got there, _surely these people need sunlight_ _or what would grow, _she looked around her, and surprisingly her surrounding was lush with vegetation, and untamed woods, _perfect for the barbarians_.

Whilst deep in thought she knew she was approaching the wall, it had taken another week off the boat, but she finally made it, although she could feel she wasn't the only one who made it as well. She continued as if nothing was wrong and twenty minutes later she got off her horse and brought it to the tip of the woods, she pretended to stretch, she could hear people approaching, she found a tree and she climbed up and sat down on a branch, she waited patiently. Two drunk Romans waddled up to the horse gurgling in drunken Latin, and one noticed the horse.

"Your to...*hiccup*...to pretty to be out here lets bring you inside" one of the men slurred out, as they started leading the horse away Vergara made her move. She swung down from the branch and landed on her feet.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to take what isn't yours"?

"Well who's this pretty miss who's runnin' her mouth"? The second one spoke.

"No ones ever told me that my pretty, and I'm about to take something else that should belong to me." He lunged at her; Vergara ducked and pulled his arm around his back, and grabbed at knife from her leg.

"Let's get this right, I'm not nor will ever be _your _pretty, and I'd ask you to kindly give me my horse back, it would be in your best interest." She pressed the blade closer to his throat.

"Damnit you heard what the women said give her, her bloody horse back." The first Roman yelled at the second, the second Roman released her horse and Liberata came walking over to her. She jumped on her horse and galloped away, if any man did that to her again, he would be asking to die, before she left she called out.

"Now remember this as the day you almost caught Vergara the warrior temptress." The winds carried one of the Romans voices over to her, it said.

"Huh that line could really catch on."

* * *

It was midday the next day, when Vergara finally reached the wall fort, its massive stone ramparts, and thick outer walls were something to behold, _if they need me to help protect them with this fortress, they really must not be good warriors_. She trotted her horse up to the front gate, and a man with blue face paint walked up to her, she didn't remove her cloak she wasn't ready for people to stare at her beauty yet.

"Name and business, traveler."

"My name is Vergara, I come from Rome on orders from Bishop Germanius, to enter this place."

"He does not control this place anymore, leave."

"My orders were to speak with King Arthur."

He looked taken back and quickly added, "Of course, open the gates." He cried out.

Vergara entered the fort, it was dingy and gray, many people were dirty, it smelled of dirt, sweat, droppings, and slightly of blood. People crowded around to she who this person was sent from Rome to speak with the King. A man appeared at her side whilst she was still trotting.

"I am Jols, you may come down from your horse and your things will be placed in your chambers, follow me and I will lead you to Arthur he is waiting with his other Knights."

"Thank-you Jols." She nodded to him.

He walked with her through a maze of tunnels, and dark passageways, he showed her her room, and then pointed her out to the meeting room. Jols pushed back the doors and announced her in. She waltzed in and the men, were standing up she bowed to them, and then removed her hood, she heard the men gasp. _Here we go again_, and she internally rolled her eyes. She met each man in turn with her eyes, and they each lingered on her.

"King Arthur, I am here under orders from Bishop Germanus, to help you with your uhm Saxon problem." Hearing her voice Arthur jolted from his daydream, _you have a wife, a queen you love her, remember you love her_, he thought to him self.

"Yes, we do need help from you, the Saxons have been regrouping, we need all the help we can receive."

"And apparently the best looking as well." She heard a knight with long curly hair, and a goatee say, with a seductive look in his eyes. _You don't even stand a chance_, she wanted to shout out. She just gave him a playful smile, but hard cold eyes. He immediately caught his breath in his throat, and looked down.

"Do we know when to expect them"?

"We believe the better part of a month and a half."

"So not much time then, are your armories safe and do you have more than one blacksmith on hand at all times?"

"Yes, our armories, are well stocked, as are our food supplies, we have two blacksmiths on hand in the fort." Responded a shorter bald man. "I am Bors milady, and you are welcome to the tavern to have a meal with us tonight if you wish."

"You are also welcome in my bed, Vergara." Responded the man with curly hair. At that point she was done with his outbursts.

"You my knight are welcome also on the business side of my blade, lest you make another crude remark." She heard a soft chuckle from a man with unusually high cheek bones and dark braided hair. Vergara smiled wickedly at the man with curly hair.

"Your name fair knight?" She played the role of helpless damsel so well sometimes, he walked up to her, took the back of her hand and kissed it. "Lancelot, my fair lady."

"Well Lancelot you have quite the king here, so keep your attention on his words and not so much on my chest, and your fantasies that keep you warm at night." She smiled seductively and his face became bright red, again there was stifled laughter, and again she turned to the man with the high cheek bones. "Arthur I am glad we spoke, I will retire now if you have anything else you would like to discuss do not hesitate to ask although I think in private it would be more productive", she stared directly at Lancelot when she said that line, "and Bors I will possibly take you up on your offer, good day."

She bowed to the knights, but stared down Lancelot, she was going to have to look out for him. She stood up retrieved her cloak, and walked to her chambers, she was going to have fun here she just knew it.

* * *

Her surroundings were nothing like her Roman home, this place was almost totally wooden, and dark, it was cold and drafty, nevertheless, she forced herself to take a shower, just looking at the people here made her feel dirty. A woman named Vanora came to her aid with quite a large wash basin, and what seemed to Vergara as gallons of scalding hot water.

"You're a girl right?" Vanora questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"So why are you fighting like a man, rather than bein' a wife to 'em?"

"I see we have many different views on things Vanora."

"You're a pretty one at that too, you been here for almost 2 hours and already Lancelot is swooning."

"Ah yes, Lancelot has already been quite forward with me, sadly his charms are wasted, he is no match for me." She smiled wickedly at Vanora, who gave out a laugh. "Vanora, you see I was blessed with beauty, so because I was beautiful I was given a choice of what to be, it sounds unbelievable, but it happened. I was sick of these young girls being so helpless, only being used to bear children, or to pleasure men, and then they are tossed to the side."

"Aye, so what are you going to do about it girl?"

"Vanora, I'm going to set an example." She looked her in the eye as she said it and by the way Vanora turned away she knew she believed her.

"Uhm, Galahad will keep watch outside you're door, its safe here, but sometimes, the ale jugs get drained." Vanora lifted both her eye brows, and brought her head down, and made her eyes large, Vergara understood all too well.

Galahad, a young looking soldier from the meeting with Arthur came walking into her room, he had a bearded face, and long curly hair. _A beard, a way to mask you're youth, _she thought the boy looked to be in his early twenties, no older than herself.

"Galahad, I'm surprised Lancelot didn't jump at the chance, to guard my bathing." She asked half surprised and also trying not to laugh, the thought of Lancelot trying not to peek at her from behind the door was too much.

"Oh he jumped, but Arthur wouldn't let him."

Vergara chuckled once again to herself, oh the next time he saw her, it would be a full on courtship. Vergara, closed the door and took out her perfume bottles, she didn't believe in vanity, but there were some things she didn't leave home without. She took out a vanilla scent, poured it into the water, and then mixed it around, soon the scent wafted through the air. She took off her clothes, and then her weapon straps, she kept one on the table beside her, you could never be too careful. Apparently however she was, she lowered herself into the basin, and her dagger which was sticking outward, grazed her arm and gave her a long jagged cut. She gasped loudly in pain, and hissed. Galahad came racing into the room chivalry and all, sword at the ready for the harm that she could not handle.

"Come out and fight like a man." He yelled, he looked forward and sideways, to try a find the evil, that had made Vergara scared. He turned to Vergara and a blush immediately crept over his face, _I've never seen a naked woman before, now I know what Lancelot means_, _she's beautiful_ _she's_ _mesmerizing, I can't look away._

"You've nothing to fear Galahad; I merely cut myself on my blade….." She wondered why he was staring at her so intently, she knew she was naked, although she made no attempt to cover herself, then realization hit her.

"You've never seen a naked women have you pup?" Vergara's voice jolted Galahad from his intent staring at Vergara. Galahad blushed even more and shook his head. Vergara got out of the basin, and walked over to Galahad, she ran her hand down his jaw and chin, and his face turned with her hand. She walked away from him, and into her bedroom, and Galahad watched her catlike walk to her clothes and grab a shawl and wrap it around her wound. He was still staring.

"How's the view pup?" He chuckled nervously, and jolted his head to the floor. She walked back to the bathroom and closed the door; she then proceeded with the rest of her bath**. **She was going to hear about this for awhile, now she was sure Lancelot would hate Arthur even more for not letting him 'protect' and witness this. She would go to the tavern tonight after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

Vergara excused Galahad from his post, and told him he that she would be joining them at the tavern that night. She dressed in her typical garb, but she put a cloak around her, _it's_ _unbearably_ _cold_ _in_ _this_ _blasted_ _country _she thought. She walked out of her room, and noticed the girls, already trying to lure men into their rooms to lay with them, _pathetic wench_, she was risking her life to try and change the world for women, and then they go out a push back her work, and make names for themselves as useless. _Why do I even bother?_

Vergara stepped out into the night and could smell the stench of ale, and sweat. She waltzed into the tavern and immediately all eyes were on her, she could hear crude jokes and whistles as she passed, she walked straight to the back, and sat by herself in a back corner table. Nearly two _whole _seconds passed before Lancelot decided to come up to her.

"Hello Vergara", he said in a seductive voice, and looked down to her with a sexy look in his eyes.

"Lancelot how wonderful to see you", she said pouring on the sarcasm. Lancelot moved around her, and deeply inhaled the smell at her neck and falling hair, it made Vergara shudder.

"It would be lovely to have your smell in my sheets."

"…….And it would be lovely to have your stench of death in mine." She smiled venomously.

"A women knight", he thought out loud. "With all those lonely male knights out there?"

"Don't worry I won't let them rape you." With that she stood up and walked over to Vanora, leaving Lancelot shocked, humiliated but most of all determined.

"Vergara come 'ova here meet all the boys!" Cried out Bors. "This is Galahad but I'm sure you know that already", he gave the boy a wink, and a firm slap on the back.

_I swear men gossip worse than women sometimes._

"Arthur you already know"

"Hello again Vergara I'm sorry for Lancelot's rude behavior towards you, it won't happen again."

"Yes it will, and again and again."

"Lancelot", Arthur warned.

"Do not apologize for your friend if he was truly a man and not just a womanizer he would be doing for himself." Vergara stared at Lancelot. She looked back and Arthur was staring at _her_, almost drinking in her beauty, and he was still holding her hand, it was making her uncomfortable so she shook it loose and Arthur came to. Bors continued.

"That's Dag, he's the healin' sort, so you get sick, go straight to'em", Bors pointed to a very tall and burly bald man, but he smiled and had very kind eyes.

"It is nice to finally be introduced you will have to meet my son sometime." He boomed with his deep voice.

"I would like that thank-you." Came her reply

"Now that's Gawain, not much he can do but sit and be bored."

"Hey, I can do other things….."

"Yah, but not well." Bors and the other knights started to laugh. Gawain had long golden locks with braids throughout, he was handsome, put there was something almost childish to him, and it turned her off.

"Lastly we have a man of few words, Tristan." He pointed to a man sitting by himself, throwing daggers at a chair with a painted centre, he like Gawain had hair with braids, but unlike Gawain, Tristan had shoulder length brown hair, and a beard, it wasn't too think, and it didn't do a very good job at hiding his very high cheekbones, and tribal blue paintings on his cheeks. He wasn't half-bad looking either.

"Tristan", she breathed.

"Hello", he spoke in a deep voice that had a very detectable accent. "Would you like to play?" He lifted up a dart, she took it from his hand and without looking at the target flicked it and it made it to dead centre. Without lifting her gaze off Tristan she lifted up her left eyebrow and with a cocky smirk on her face she said, "bulls-eye", Tristan only stared deeper into Vergaras' eyes as a chorus of applause and whistles filled the tavern. Vergara was suddenly in a good mood. She looked away from Tristan.

"Thank-you lads, and lassies, for my next trick I will need a volunteer." She scant the crowd, and once again her wicked grin fell upon Lancelot. "You the horny bastard in the front", she pointed and called out, laughter and shouts erupted, Lancelot waltzed up to her.

"Now for second trick I need you all to look at this coin", she showed everyone in the tavern, she then placed it in the palm of her hand, and instructed Lancelot to tap her hand three times.

"Now you see it now you don't", she opened her hand to reveal nothing was there. People were stunned; someone even called out 'witch' to her. Vergara brought her left hand up to Lancelot's right ear, and made the coin reappear. "Now how did that get there?" Vergara said, in a playful and sarcastic tone. Lancelot was entranced, when she had brought her hand up to him, he could smell her soap, and it tortured him, how was this woman resisting his charms? He was going to go mad if he couldn't have her. He grabbed her hand and held it to his face, she didn't flinch instead she stroked his jaw line, and turning his head around so she backed up to a wooden pillar.

"Now now my darling catch me if you can", she jumped up and landed on one of the upper support beams, that snaked just under the taverns ceilings. "Remember Sir Lancelot, now you see me and now you don't." She took that as her leave and vanished into the ceilings shadows, she heard another chorus of cheers, as she left.

* * *

Once again Lancelot was in awe, again she eluded him, and again he craved her more. He sat down, chugged his ale, and pulled onto his lap one of the wench's that found her way to him, he was in need of some comfort tonight.

* * *

Arthur made his way back to his rooms alone, he needed to ponder. Who was this woman that sent chills down his spine whenever she looked at him, and made his heart stop whenever she was near him? Who was this woman, which he needed to force yet compose him self when talking to her for fear; he would lose restraint and take her to his room. More importantly who was this woman that made him feel these emotions that only his wife should be making him feel?

His thinking brought him up to his apartments, the new rooms that the people of Hadrian's Wall insisted Arthur have, and of course Arthur being to modest he declined but of course 'no' wouldn't suffice so he watched as his new apartments were made to fit him self and his queen.

"Arthur you are home early," Guinevere said, as she sat at her vanity and brushed her hair, to perfection.

"I was just pondering the days' events, what do you make of this new warrior we have among us?"

"I don't know I've seen her from a distance, but I have not met her face-to-face. Why?"

"I think you should meet her tomorrow, you two could talk."

"Yes I suppose, why this sudden interest in my friends Arthur?" She said as she messaged his bare back, and crossed her arms around his neck.

"…..Because I love you." He kissed her and pinned her under him, he still had to think about what to make of Vergara, but tonight he was going to be with his wife.

* * *

Back outside Vergara jumped from the last ceiling pillar, and walked to her room in silence, it wasn't defiantly early in the night by her standards, but it had been a long day, and tomorrow she _needed_ to know where the training facilities were, from that little stunt she pulled tonight her acrobatics needed some serious one-on-one with a tree branch.

She slipped off her clothes and put on a piece of clothing she called a 'body wrap', it started at her bosom, and ended just before her mid-thigh, '_if anyone sees me in this I would send them into a fit'_ she laughed at herself as she rolled into bed. Tomorrow would be another day.

* * *

**OMG** **AND THE PLOT THICKENS, WHAT _WILL_ HAPPEN NEXT? WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO STAY TUNED!!!**


End file.
